Ceiling fans are not new per se. A prior ceiling fan of the type to which the present invention relates is shown in British Patent Application No. 2,073,958. The ceiling fan shown in this British application consists of a rotatable assembly to which the fan blades are attached and a stationary assembly in or capable of being placed in connection with a suspension means. The rotary assembly comprises the rotor and the stationary assembly the stator, located coaxially inside the rotor, of an electric motor, have a common centerline. The rotatable assembly is mounted rotatably relative to the stationary assembly by means of a tubular member extending coaxially with the common centerline and a shaft located therewithin. Two bearings located at a distance one above the other are installed between the shaft and the tubular member. One of the bearings is a rolling bearing.
In the known ceiling fan, the shaft is mounted in the tubular member by means of two rolling bearings, the tubular member being integral with a bottom or end dish belonging to the rotatable assembly, to which the fan blades are attached, and the shaft being connected at the top thereof to the suspension means.
Assembling the known fan from its several parts is a comparatively difficult operation, requiring skilled workers. It has been found to be particularly difficult to install the shaft in the tubular member by means of the two bearings in such manner that they run perfectly coaxial, and to attach the fan blades in the proper locations on the dish. Unless so assembled there will be an imbalance in the fan, with severe wear and a high noise level when the ceiling fan is in operation.